Drabbles for open on sunday
by Appomattoxco
Summary: Unrelated Drabbles.
1. New Start

Title: New Start  
  
Author: Appomattoxco  
  
Giles / Anya AU  
  
Rating G  
  
No June wedding with a white dress and red roses, that was all Rupert had asked. Buffy and Willow picked simple pale green dresses and the hall was filled with spring flowers. Willow held a bouquet of fern {magic} and jonquils {regard} Buffy carried irises {valor} Anya a bouquet of red tulips that meant declaration of love. She smoothed her hand over the cream colored dress touching belly briefly. It poured last night but the sun was warming the ground now. April is the perfect month to start all kinds of things and Anya couldn't wait. 


	2. Butterfly

Title Butterfly  
  
Pairing Giles/ Anya  
  
Warning excessive sappiness  
  
She was so new to this world pink and wrinkled. Looking at her Giles was reminded of a butterfly just emerged from the cocoon. He already saw the promise of her Mother's beauty. Giles felt a shiver of fear, how in the world would he keep his promise to share equally in child care if he was afraid to touch the baby?  
  
Anya smiled and gave a tired laugh. "I know what it looks like honey, but Clem had nothing to do with this."  
  
Giles bent down and gave Mother and daughter each a kiss flavored with love and laughter. 


	3. Vision Quest

Title: Vision Quest  
  
Author: Appomattoxco  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Post "Chosen" Buffy needs some reassurance that Spike is okay. I'm going back to my South Jersy roots here.  
  
The blackened scrub pine looked like a vampire caught in the instant before it crumbled into dust. Unlike a vampire the trees still stood and they weren't completely dead. There were green buds poking out here and there and she could tell some of the smaller creatures had returned to the woods.  
  
Giles sent her here on a vision quest. She needed to know if Spike was okay. If he was in the same place she went to. Buffy put down her gourd and smiled, she wouldn't need to get chant-y. Creation itself had given her the answer she needed. 


	4. Crazy Quilt

Title: Crazy Quilt

Pairing: Maggie Walsh/Adam

Rating:G

A/N: A pattern meant to show off the skill and wealth of the quilter using a variety of fabrics and embroidery.

Jones was repulsed by her child she could tell he would rush through any procedure that required him to touch Adam and he always made sure his gloves were in place. She hated that she had to put up with his behavior but Jones was the best at his job. Adam deserved the best of everything. So she would just have to watch Jones and make sure his squeamishness didn't cause him to make a mistake. She traces the greenish line of the skin graft on Adam cheek. The gloves were good she wouldn't want Jones to contaminate her masterpiece.


	5. Courthouse Steps

Title:Courthouse Steps

Pairing Giles/ Anya

Rating:G

A/N: A variation of the log cabin often in red, white and blue. my own little happy AU

"I'm not sure I can go through with this darling."

"You're not backing out now Rupert! It was your idea you were the one that got the papers so this would look legal and stop wiping your glasses this is a wedding not an impeding apocalypse."

"I know that Anya, at your birthday party when we were watching the fireworks it seemed like a good idea, it must have been the beer."

"No buts Spike is human now and Buffy will be angry, she'll think it's my fault even women blame the wife when a couple is late."

"Yes dear."


	6. Drunkards Path

Title:Drunkard Path

A/N: At first glance it may seem random but it's only the repeat of a single block reversed in color and turned

Spike POV Blood Ties

The Watcher's diary doesn't just tell him about the snak-pak being the key. That tiny ant like writing tells him something he never knew about the diarist. He's been storing trivial bits about Giles for a while and he's never sure what they mean. Are they common ground or reasons to remain enemies? One thing is certain; Rupert doesn't need those glasses he keeps meticulously clean, not for reading yet. If he needs them to see now it is for distance. Giles is human, if he lives to wear glasses long enough, he'll need them. Persistent pretense becomes fact eventually.


	7. Research

Research

Anya /Giles

If she was going to keep Rupert here in Sunnydale where he belonged Anya needed to research. Magic Ring, Goddess, and the Magic-lift it was baffling. Did "ultrasonic" mean that it made a sound only dogs and bats could hear? Who would want a silver lining minimizer? Personally, Anya doubted her silver lining would ever be too big. Are the cookies in case your blood sugar drops unexpectedly?

Anya smiled and took out her pen to highlight the international lover's knot. She needed to dress the part; right down to the foundation. This bra was very pretty and aptly named.


	8. Secrets

There's a list of secrets that the Slayer used keep from herself. Things pushed to the back of her mind. It started with where she spent the summer after burning down the gym. The Watcher used to think that too many people knew she was the Slayer. This was the secret the Slayer most wanted to keep from Buffy. Sometimes in the daylight she succeeded but the dark doesn't offer a candle a place to hide. Her dreams whispered to her who she was and in the graveyards she made sharp confessions to the dead punctuated by showers of dust.


	9. Nerdy

Nerdy

"The only Star Trek worth a shit after the original series was DS9 and that was rip-off of Babylon 5."

"DS9, the babe with the spots? I liked Voyager a lot better it had 7of9. Did you miss seeing the Vulcan on that new show?"

"That's all you care about an impressive set of tits? Kira was tough; dedicated, a real woman, a bird like that you treat her right can go all night. Beside with those other birds the corset's doing all the work. Trust me I know."

" Just get the DVDs before Andrew finds us here, Spike."

A/N Spike, Xander ;)


	10. Melancholy

Melancholy

All of the places where her childhood memories were made are gone. There was the house she grew up in. Every school she ever attended. The Bronze the Espresso Pump all gone too. She remembers when she wanted this; for a little while she had wanted it all gone, wanted everything wiped clean, but not any more.

Helping to save the world is nothing like destroying it, after the giddiness is over though it can seem pretty similar. They wouldn't have taken up much room a small locket and a pezz witch. She should have put them in her pocket.


	11. once upon a time

"Once upon a time, there was a lonely beast."

"Was it a girl beast or a boy beast, Uncle Clem?"

Clem said, "It was a girl beast. They are always tougher, you know."

"Yep!" Heather bounced on the bed making her ears flap. "Was she a very ugly beast?"

"Beasts are never pretty like you, pumpkin. Her skin was very tight but the worst thing was she couldn't talk to her friends and it hurt her to be in the world. She had issues…"

"Poor beast, it's like _The Little Mermaid_," Heather said. She thought for a moment then became annoyed. "You're making the story too hard. If she can't talk **and** she's ugly, the prince will never lift the curse."

"Who said there was a prince? A story doesn't need a prince."

Heather rolled her eyes. "That's what mom always says, but it's more fun if the story has one. Did he have a swishy cape?"

Clem patted Heather on the head. She was a young spawn and thought capes were romantic. "There isn't a prince with a cape. There's a vampire with a swishy black coat."

"Uncle, you've told me about Buffy 'n Spike a zillon times already!"


End file.
